shikamaru and kiba are having a baby
by riko148
Summary: when kibe found out that he was pregnant.how is shikamaru and kiba going to talk care of a baby.sorry im bad at summary but the story going to be good.


A/N this is my frist so go easy on me and i do not own naruto or the character but the polt is.

* * *

kiba was freaking out. He was pregnant. He had the gene. kiba was 17 soon to be 18 and he was pregnant! He had woken up feeling sick and like he was about to barf. He ran to the toilet emptying whatever was left in his stomach from dinner last night. Kiba was confused cuz he had felt fine until that morning.

Was it food poisoning? Thank god it was Sunday. Kiba decided to brush it off but as the day went on he had to use the bathroom more often and he kept throwing up.

shikamaru noticed the third time Kiba rushed to the bathroom to throw up. shikamaru had demanded they go see the doctor to find out what was wrong with him. Well when he finally got there and the doctor and ran a test, he had told him that kiba was pregnant.

He was almost a month along. shikamaru had been shocked. When they had gotten home, They, Kiba had panicked at first that shikamaru was going to hate him but he assured him that he was there for him no matter what. It had been a week since then and Kurt had finally plucked up the courage to tell his friends, naruto, sasuke, sakura, hinata and ino, they was due at Kiba'a and shikamaru house any second now and Kiba was nervously pacing back and fourth in the living room. "Kiba would you quit it! You keep blocking the TV!" shikamaru complained.

"Sorry" Kiba mumbled. Kiba sat down on the couch. All of a sudden the door bell rang. Kiba jumped up from the couch and went and opened the door. "Hey." Said his firend with a smile on thier face.

"Hi. Come on." shikamaru replied. "Lets go to the fort room." Said Kiba. They made there way to Kiba's fort room and sat on his couch. "guys there's something I need to tell you." Kiba said nervously. "Ok…" they replied with worry in there voice. "I-I-I'm-I'm pregnant and of course it's shikamarus." Kiba stammered there eyes went wide.

There was silence for a few minutes before ino finally asked, "What-how-when did you find out?" "A week ago. And I'm about 3 month along.I didn't even know I had the gene. Look guys I understand if you d-" sakura cut Kiba off "were not going to not be firend with you Kiba." said sakura. "Really but-" "No buts kiba." said naruto with a reassuring gave kiba a kiss on the forehead. They talked for hours before finally they all went home. shikamru just kiss kiba " see you had noting to worry about kiba"after dinner they when to the room and falling asleep.

opened his eyes and noticed that shikamaer's arms were around his waist.

Kiba smiled to himself. He looked at the clock it was 5:15. It was time to wake up. shikamaru looked so adorable. But he had to wake him up. "shikamaru." said Kiba as he gently nudged him. "shikamaru, it's time to wake up." "5 more minutes." ''No shikamaru." Kiba said with a laugh in his voice. Kiba tried to get out of bed but shikamaru tightened his grip on him. All sudden Kiba felt nauseous and he like he was about to barf. "shikamaru! Let go unless you want to get barfed on!" Kiba yelled.

shikamaru was wide awake now. He released his grip on Kiba and Kiba ran for the bathroom. Kiba returned to the room. "Kiba are you're okay?" shikamaru asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." kiba answered. "kiba, How are feeling?" asked shikamaru. Kiba thought about it for a minutes. "Well with my morning sickness, which I don't get why it's called morning sickness if it lasts all damn day, I guess am okay." Kiba answered.

"Ok." said shikamaru. "Oh I have an ultra sound appointment today, do you wanna come?" kiba asked. "Guess that means i'll missing the meeting'' answered shikamaru. "Oh you don't have to go then, I understand-" kiba began but shikamaru cut him off. "It's fine, I want to go. They'll understand." shikamaru said with a smile on his face. "Ok" Kiba said. Kiba leaned forward and kissed shikamaru. "Alright we should finish getting ready so we can get to wrok on time." said Kiba. Kiba and shikamaru finished getting ready for wrok and headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N** **do you think i should continue**** this and review**


End file.
